Harry Potter: The body swap
by meg107
Summary: This story is about a body swap that Harry causes when he messes up in potions class.will they be able to be them self again? O.k, i'm a horribe summary writer...this is my first story, ok? so...yeah
1. Chapter 1: Potions problem

**Hey, this is my first story, so i hope you like it :) Thanks!**

* * *

Harry was dosing off in potions class again. He, Ron, and Neville were supposed to be listening to professor Snape's directions, but as Snape droned on in his greasy, harsh voice, Harry let his mind wander into his favorite sport, quiddich.

He was flying on his broom higher and higher, the wind whipping his hair back. The snich was right in front of him, and he reached out his hand to grab it. Just as his fingers brushed the golden shimmering snich, a cold voice made him jump.

"The potion you will be making today is very troubling. For homework, you will feed it to 4 people and write a report on what happens. Begin." The voice stated, coming from Severus Snape, standing right behind Harry.

"What page?" Harry whispered to Ron and Neville. "I don't know, stated Ron. I was thinking about the Christmas feast coming up," He stated apologetically.

"Me neither, " Said Neville, panic on his face. "Gran'll kill me if she sees i have another F in potions. "

Ron looked like he was onto something. He was straining his mind to think about something, by the look of it. Then his face brightened, just as he said brightly, "I've got it! He said something about switching!" We need to make a switching potion!"

Harry began searching for a switching potion and soon found a close one. "The body swap potion." He stated. He began working frantically on it, finally finishing just as the period ended.

"I'll give it to the four people at dinner tonight for homework. Snape's bound to have reverse potion. You guys go." Stated Harry, and with that, he corked four bottles and walked to the great hall.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the latter ones will be longer. Thank's for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trading Places

Harry was full of nerves and his stomach was doing flips as he entered the Great Hall. The first person he spotted was Hermione Granger, one of his best friends. He made his was over to her. _It's just a homework assignment. The'll understand._ He thought, closing in within feet of Hermione.

"Hey Hermione...er...Neville needs help with his...er...Homework...and he wanted you to...ch-check it over for him." Harry lied.

"O.k, I'll be right back." Stated Hermione, rushing off to help Neville who would probably need her help anyway.

Harry took the cork off of one of the bottles. How much did he need to pour into her goblet of pumpkin juice? He decided that half would be enough. Pouring half of the clear, oily substance into her drink, he corked the bottle again and walked away, heading for the next person he spotted-Fred.

Fred was sitting with George, laughing at a first year that they apparently changed it's skin purple. "Hey, Fred...George...I think Lee Jordan wants you." He said, sweat running down the side of his face. "He probably has the hair changing goop ready!" Exclaimed George, high-fiving Fred as they hurried off to find Lee.

Harry took out the small bottle that he used for Hermione's transfiguration and dumped the rest on Fred's drink. He saw Hermione coming back from Neville's seat and taking a long swig from her goblet.

Ginny was deep in conversation with another Griffendor, talking animatly about a quiddich mach that she saw with her brothers. Harry took this oppertunity to lean acrossthe opposite side of the table and secretly drop half the potion into her cup. He got away just in time, because right then, she turned around and began to eat her meal.

Harry slipped half of another vial into Ron's cup just as he sat down. "Hey Harry, did you finish the potion's homework?" Ron asked, slumping down in his seat. "Yeah," said Harry. Just then, Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw with a huge imagination, came over.

"Ohh! Is that Wiggliepuffle juice?!" She exclaimed, and before they could answer, she took the rest of the potion and skipped away happily.

"Anyway," said Ron, "Who did you give the potion to?"

"Luna, Ginny, Fred, Hermione, and You," said Harry.

"Me?" Yelled Ron. "Why me?"

"Well, I don't know, we'll be able to cha-" Harry started, just as Ron snached the potion.

"Well if you made me drink this, it's only fair that YOU take it to. Then the amount of people will be even. URGGH!"yelled Ron, pouring some into Harry's goblet.

Harry took a sip of his mix of potion and water and then swallowed the rest. He then finished the rest of his meal. He wasn't scared. He would probably turn into Ron. Then the next morning he could change back. Soon the plates cleared out and everyone went to bed. Harry's prediction was very wrong. He would not soon be turning into Ron, and he was not going to be turned back to Harry by Professor Snape tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up

As morning came, light flooded through the windows and the early birds started to chirp. It was about 5:00 am, and only a few people were awake, slowly getting out of their beds, groggily.

Author's note: O.k, from here, i will be writing this from different character's point of view, or POV as i will call it. So, for example: Harry stood up and screamed. That would be referring to Harry in Luna's body. Thank you!

**Harry's POV:**

****Harry woke up, and was about to fall back asleep when he realized he felt different.

_That must be because I'm Ron. _He though...but that couldn't be right. He felt shorter. Ron was tall...and his sheets were blue...not red, as the Griffendor's had. He felt much lighter, and his hair was really long...

He shot up and realized that he was in a girl's dormitory. All the other girls were sound asleep. He looked down. He was wearing...A NIGHT DRESS.

Harry ran to a mirror and gazed into it. He had long blonde hair, fair skin, big eyes, and was really short. He put his hands on his chest. Instead of his athletic build due to quiddich, he felt soft...and two bumps...

He had become Luna Lovegood.

He tried to calm himself by telling his mind that Snape could change him back. He just needed to make the other girls believe he was Luna until he could change back. He began getting ready for school.

Opening a drawer, he found a short skirt, black flats, knee-high socks, a blue tie, and a tight grey Hogwarts sweater along with black robes. He quickly changed into them, feeling highly embarrassed.

He then brushed out his hair. It hung down, looking out of place next to his very girly clothes. He raked his brain, remembering a spell Ginny had done once.

"Malia!" he, or rather she, said. It fixed her hair perfectly, straightening it and putting it in a low pony tail with a ribbon.

One of his roommates woke up due to Harry's spell.

"L-luna? What are you doing wearing my clothes? And what did you do to your hair? You never dress up like this!" she exclamed. "If you teach me that spell, I'll do your makeup!" The girl exclaimed.

Harry did not want his makeup done, but the girl insisted and so he quickly taught her the spell as she worked on his makeup.

When the girl was finished with his makeup, he looked into the mirror. She really HAD made Luna look stunning.

"Thanks!" Luna's voice came from Harry, and he ran out of the room. As long as Harry could help it, he was going to make Luna cool for the two hours until he saw Snape.

**RON'S POV:**

"Urgggh," Ron moaned. An alarm had just gone off, meaning he had to get up for class. "Harry, did the potion wo-" He started, but then clamped his hand over his mouth. He sounded much higher pitched...and his voice sounded...familiar...but it wasn't Harry's.

He felt his hair. It was long and smooth. He was much shorter and skinnier than usual.

He stepped out of bed, and noticed he was in a girls dormitory. Another girl was up, but Ron didn't recognize her. She was a second year.

Ron must have looked very confused and scared, because the girl looked at him funny and said, "What's wrong, Ginny?"

"U-um, nothing, just tired...," he said. The girl must have found this a good enough excuse because she turned away and went into the bathroom.

Ron looked into the mirror. He posed a little, just to get the feel of being his sister, and decided that he should get dressed..in Ginny's clothes. He didn't want to embarrass her!

He grabbed a mid thigh length pair of socks and a pair of black shoes with straps. He also put on a grey skirt, which was slightly higher than mid-thigh length, a white button down shirt which was tighter than Ron would ever think possible, and a red and gold tie.

Well, he looked liked Ginny...but there was something missing. his hair was fine, as it was sleek and smooth...It then hit him. He needed makeup.

By the time he found the makeup, the other girl had come out of the bathroom, her hair done, and makeup applied. Ron grabbed the makeup and ran into the bathroom...what was he supposed to put on first?

He put on a little bit of blush, a pinkish-purplish lipstick, eye liner, mascara, and finally some eye shadow to match his lipstick.

"How does it look so perfect?! Harry better not hear about this...or i'll never hear the end of it..." He thought, running down stairs, decked out like Ginny.

He had to be his sister.

**I'll write 2 beginnings at a time. Right now it is Harry and Ron. Next, it will most likely be Fred and Ginny, but we'll see. Please write reviews because that's how i know your reading and i love suggestions! Bye!**


End file.
